


Embarrassing

by Lostgoldenrose



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Katara and Zuko’s child(ren) mentioned, Katara loves her husband and you can’t tell me otherwise, Minor Sukka, Post-Finale, cactus juice, look these idiots love each other, married, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostgoldenrose/pseuds/Lostgoldenrose
Summary: Katara hasn’t stopped telling Suki how pretty a certain firebender is for the past hour. Said firebender then accidentally overhears.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 171





	Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> Edited like,,, an hour after posting bc my brain didn’t leave me alone. Pls enjoy the extra dialogue!

“You don’t understand, Suki! He’s just so _pretty!_ ”

Zuko paused at the sound of Katara’s miserable wailing, hand stalled where he’d been about to knock on the Kyoshi warrior’s door.

“Like, super freaking unfairly pretty!” She continued on, unimpeded, “who gave the spirits the fucking _right_ to make Zuko that pretty?”

The sound of Suki’s laughter drifted through a crack in the door, and guiltily, Zuko scooted so he could peer in on the scene. 

“No right at all,” Suki said lightly, patting the top of Katara’s head where she lay sprawled out on her lap. 

“I just-,” Katara waved her hands frustratedly in the air, “it’s not _fair!_ His eyes are just this perfect gold, literal gold, Suki, I mean, like someone painted them pretty.”

Suki hummed, leaning back on her palms against the bed.

“And his face is actually such a good face without that,” her hands wave again and Zuko flinched, “that _stupid_ ponytail!” She finished, and Zuko felt his shoulders relax, even as a blush crept up his neck. Keeping that haircut for three years hadn’t really been his best move, or really, any of his moves during banishment. 

Suki’s gaze flickered to the doorway and caught Zuko’s eyes. He felt his blush deepen, even, _especially_ , as Suki’s eyes danced with mirth and she pressed a finger to her lips.

“He looked like a freakin’ egg,” Katara muttered, oblivious to her surroundings. 

“He did kinda, didn’t he?”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Katara agreed, “but his hair is actually so nice now that he has it. Silky. ‘Wanna run my fingers through it so _bad_ , Suki!”

“Mm hm,” her friend replied patiently. 

“And then the rest if him!” She said, waving her arms helplessly in the air, “it’s like a freakin’ sculpture. Like a snow sculpture in the North, or-or those ones in Ba Sing Se, in the fancy museum.”

“I take it you like him,” Suki said with a wry smile.

“Shhhh!” Katara hissed, slapping blindly at Suki’s face in a vain attempt to cover her mouth, “you can never tell him! He’ll-he’ll…”

“He’ll what?” Suki asked calmly, wrangling Karata’s hands successfully away from her face.

“I don’t know, but I can’t risk our friendship,” she said quietly, “because that’s why I really like him, you know? ‘Cause he may be pretty on the outside, but on the inside? He’s absolutely _beautiful_. And I don’t want to ever have to be away from him.”

“Well then it’s a good thing we’re married.” Zuko blurted pushing the door open.

Katara shot up on the bed, whipping towards him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

“Zuko!”

He gave a small, awkward wave at his wife. Suki snorted and he scowled at her.

”You-you didn’t hear any of that, did you?” Katara asked cautiously.

”Uh,” Zuko rubbed at the back of his neck, “no, not a word.”

Katara slumped against the bed in obvious relief, 

“Oh, okay, good,” she said, “Wait... married?” She squeaked.

“Yup!” Suki said, popping the p with entirely too much relish. Before he could glare at her again, Katara burst out crying.

“Oh shit,” he breathed, rushing to his wife’s side to comfort her. His hands fluttered around her nervously for a moment before she threw herself into his arms. 

“Married!” She cried joyously, before pulling back to hold his face in her hands.

“Uh, surprise?” He said, taking in more clearly the flushed cheeks and dilated pupils.

“Cactus juice,” Suki supplied from behind her, “Sokka brought some in to her because he found some texts mentioning it’s uses as a medicinal plant, but forgot to label it properly and she drank it.”

“Oh,” Zuko replied faintly as Katara squished his cheeks, “what’s cactus juice?”

“Drugs.”

“Ah.”

“Shhhh, Suki, you’re ruining my moment with my husband!” Katara hissed, clapping her hands over Zuko’s ears.

“No I’m not, I’m helping!” She insisted, turning to Zuko, “she’ll be fine by tomorrow she just needs to sleep it off.”

Zuko nodded, solemnly and began disentangling himself from his wife’s clumsy ministrations.

“Come on, we can probably get you to bed before the kids are done with school,” he said, stooping to scoop her up in his arms.

“We have _kids?_ ” Katara shouted loudly enough that a few guards in the hallway paused in their rounds to give eachother befuddled looks.

“Oh fuck, we have _kids_ ,” she wailed breaking into fresh tears.

Zuko’s brow furrowed but before he could speak she wound her arms tightly around his shoulders and whispered into his neck,

“We have the most _beautiful_ kids in the whole world, Zuko.”

And he would have been lying if he said he hadn’t teared up a bit at that.

“Yeah,” he said gruffly, making his way to the door, “yeah we really do.”

Suki watched fondly as the two of her best friends made towards the door. Just as they got to the hallway Katara unburied her head from Zuko’s neck to ask, rather loudly,

“Hey, are you any good in bed?”

Suki nearly had an aneurysm trying not to laugh at Zuko’s sputtering. 

After a moment she heard him answer with a strained,

“Maybe I’ll answer that later,”

“Oohhh! That was smooth, Zuko, when did you get so smooth?” She gasped, “you’re blushing, do you have a crush on me?”

“Katara we’re _married_.”

“Still, that’s embarrassing for you.”

The last thing Suki heard was Zuko’s tired sigh, and the guards stifling their laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this is my first fic ever posted, pls be gentle with me. But! I hope you enjoyed me doodling around ;)


End file.
